Balancing Act
by Fluffydark
Summary: After an accident on the Land of Departure, Luke (OC) is sent to the lands below as punishment until an old man with a hidden agenda breaks him out. Though Luke isn't your average keyblade wielder... [During Birth by Sleep. Pairings undecided]
1. Chapter 1

Balancing Act  
Chapter 1: Escape

I don't own kindom hearts! That privelage goes to Square Enix and Disney. I only own some minor (and slightly larger) plot elements and my OC(s). Enjoy! :D  
KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The land of departure. Everyone should know about it by now. Its purpose. Its architecture. Its security. It's basically a giant castle, complete with training area, housing quarters, and a mountain summit with a stunning view of the stars. Each structure is on a different floating island connected together by large chains and wooden bridges. Though... what secrets does it hold below? This has never been touched upon, until now.

A small boy sat on a single small island in the middle of a sea of light. He had white hair that was combed back and his eyes were white with blue pupils. His skin was pale and his build was small. He couldn't have been older than fourteen at most. He wore a black and white checker patterened T-shirt and a white unzipped vest. His shorts were twice layered. Form fitting, black shorts underneath with a baggy, white, cargo layer above. On his shoulders were seemingly bronze shoulder guards with an ivory edging and a blue gem melded into the center of each. Around his neck was a chain necklace with a grey winged pendant that held a gem similar to those held by the guards, and on his feet were white sneakers with black armor. This was Luke.

He was doing his usual routine. Sit around, eating melon, while organizing the sand at his feet. He was stuck on this pathetic excuse of land. He had been for years. He atill remembered a dark haired boy holding back a blue haired girl as his master 'escorted' him off of the main establishment. It broke Luke's heart in two. Luke looked up at the floating islands and thought, "Will I ever see them again?"

Luke twisted his head at the sound of warping behind him. A large expanse of darkness openned behind him and out stepped two people. A boy wearing a purple and red body suit and a mask, and an old, bald man with a silver goatee who was wearing a rather large trench coat. Luke simply turned away and sulked thinking, "Darkness is nothing new to me."

The old man started, "Come now, my boy. What are you doing down here of all places?"  
"I can't get back up." He replied simply before pointing up to the islands.  
"Why not?" The man asked. His voice showed concern, but his golden eyes glowed with the promise of opportunity.  
"I'm stuck."  
"What if I could return you to that place you so desire?"

The old man was shoved into one of the few trees on the scrap of land which thay stood. The docile Luke was gone, now replaced by a new boy. His eyes changed to red pupils with black base. His hair spiked upwards and turned pitch black. His stare turned from innocent to menacing. The jewels he wore turned a deep violet and every scrap of black and white switched to the opposite color. This new boy had the old man against the tree with his arm behind his back.

"Sorry gramps, but I'm not really in the trusting mood." His voice held malice only a being of the dark could hold.  
"Now, now, my boy. All you need to do is step through the door. Nothing more." The boy in the jumpsuit gestured to the darkness. Luke's dark side, called Seraph, just grunted.  
"Let's see just how smart this descision was for you," and he was gone. The old man couldn't stop a maniacle laugh.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Well guys, what do you think? Leave a reply. Send me feedback. Fluff is done. BYE! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Balancing Act  
Chapter 2: The Master

My appologies. I love writing, but I hate typing. Plus I'm forced to use notepad because of computer issues.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Hey, are you okay?" Luke openned his eyes to see a pretty bluenette staring down at him. Her huge eyes matched her hair in color and her clothing was an elaborate design of a tanktop, unnatached sleeves, metal boots, biking shorts, and assorted clothing hanging off her waist. Belts went across her tanktop forming an "X" and she wore metal gaurds at her elbows.

Luke sat up groggily and asked, "Are you my mommy?" The girl couldn't help but giggle. My name is Aqua, what's yours?" she asked.

"Luke..." he said, still out of it. "Where are you from?" Aqua asked. Luke stood up and walked to the edge of the platform they were on. Aqua, thinking the worst, grabbed him.

"What are you doing?!" She asked astonished. Luke just pointed down into the foggy blue abyss. "I'm from there."

Aqua felt sad for a moment before pulling him from the edge, into a hug. "You're here now. Don't worry, nobody is going to send you back down there." She grabbed him by the hand and guided him to a large building just off the way.

KHKHKHKHK- Inside the Training Hall -KHKHKHKHKHK

"Master! I've found someone!" Aqua called across the room. Out came an aging man with gentle, warming features. He had black hair with a spiky ponytail and a bang hanging off his right side, and his face held a couple scars. He wore a knee length white coat, a similar tanktop to Aqua, a metal gaurd on his stomach, and metal boots.

"Yes, who is- "He stopped talking as he saw the boy. The master summoned his keyblade and rushed Luke, pushing Aqua away from him and slamming the poor boy into one of the supporting pillars. He had his keyblade at Luke's neck.

"How did you get back here?" The master asked. There was obvious hostility in his voice. Luke could barely breath. "Please master - I just - wanted to come home." The boy barely choked out between gasps.

"How did you get here?!"  
"Master, PLEASE!" Aqua yelled to no avail. He wouldn't listen.  
Luke choked out," Old man- big coat- masked boy- dark..." He passed out. The master released his keyblade and Luke fell to the ground. "Xehanort, what have you done now?" He grumbled.

Aqua sat in silence and horror where she was pushed to. Her master, the kindest person she knew, openly attacked a random person without remorse. From a flight of stairs came two boys. One shouted, "Master!" while the other yelled, "Aqua!" Only then did they notice Luke.

His form flickered, inverting in color in its entirety. Seraph stood up, still slightly kneeling. "You know, 'Master'," he growled, using 'master' sarcastically. He stood to his full height and looked at the aging man. Aqua was even more afraid now. She could feel the darkness emanating from Seraph. "That was really bad on your part!"

To his hands came two small keyblade like objects, but they would be better described as daggers. They were the same design with an ornate main body of one color with a hilt and teeth of wings, though one was black with red wings and the other was white with blue wings.

He rushed at the master with both blades ready to strike. The master attempted to block, but ended up recieving a kick to the gut. A shockwave of dark energy erupted when he kicked and the master was sent backwards into a large chair. He coughed up blood on impact. "Master Eraqus!" The three pupils cried.

Seraph yelled, "That was for stranding me!" He turned and started walking away. Aqua yelled at him, "What happened to you? I thought you were nice!"

"Hehe, what gave you that idea. I thought all teenage girls liked... the... badboy..." His speech slowed until he dropped his daggers and fell unconcious.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Luke woke up in a cell. His wrists and ankles were tied to the back walls. He didn't cry, scream, or yell. He just asked, "What happened." Aqua peered from around the corner whispering, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Well, what do you think? Next time: The mark of mastery exam. Rate, review, comment, and I'll see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Balancing Act

Chapter 3: The Exam

Thanks for being patient if you are still reading this. Too many anime to watch, manga to read, and video games to play. Enjoy. :)

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Aqua walked up to Luke's cell; questions swimming through her head. As she approached, Luke didn't move or acknowledge she was even there. He sat there asking, "What did I do?" Aqua felt slight pitty and regret. 'How could this kid cause so much trouble? He seems so innocent.'

"Why can't I remember? Why are there so many holes in my head?" Luke asked. Aqua thought, 'Does this kid have partial amnesia?'

Another boy came from around the corner. He was tall, had spiked brown hair going up in a point, and blue eyes. He wore a black T=shirt with black areas highlighting the sides of his torso, and metal boots. His pants were traditional, light brown, hakama. His right arm was bare, save a black wristband, and his left arm was adorned with a fingerless, elbow length, black glove. A type of shoulder gaurd was on his left arm that continued down to his wrist.

He looked warily at Luke. "Aqua, the master wants him to witness the exam." Aqua turned to him in slight confusion and shock. "Terra, after what he did yesterday-?" Terra held up his hands as if saying, 'my bad.' "That is to say, Master Xehanort..."

Terra trailed off as he saw the form of Luke flicker revealing Seraph. The darkling half started laughing maniacally. "Xehanort as in tall, bald, big coat?" he asked with a savage grin. Terra nodded. Seraph continued to laugh. "My luck's finally turning around." The dark faded revealing a sleeping Luke. "What happened?" the two awake teens asked in confusion, before Terra carried him to the exam hall.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Luke woke up again with his wrists cuffed with light magic, and his body tied to a chair. He looked up to see Eraqus was the one he was tied to. To his left side sat the large man that had gotten him off the island. Shocked, he scooted closer to Eraqus's chair, only to hit his head. "Ow." He ended up rubbing the spot with both hands because of the cuffs.

"You're awake. Good. Now watch. You've done enough damage already" Eraqus commanded with a hint of threat in his voice. Luke looked down in shame and fear as he pulled his knees to his chest. 'What did I do?'

Eraqus stood to address his students. The blonde from earlier stood by the wall and Aqua and Terra stood strong in front of their master as he started. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremecy; not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready?"

"Yes." Both pupils replied, entirely serious. "Then let the examination begin." Eraqus loaded his keyblade, the master keeper, with energy and summoned forth several balls of light, each as tall as Luke himself. The young boy saw Master Xehanort make a strange hand motion before he held his head in pain as a migrain shook his world and the balls all corrupted with an aura of darkness.

Eraqus turned to the now Seraph. "What are you looking at me for? I just woke up!" Two balls floated towards Aqua and Terra who easily swatted them away. Another homed in on the Blonde who easily slashed it in half with his back handed way of fighting. (Literally back-handed.)

"Ven!" Both Aqua and Terra cried in alarm. "Guys I'm fine. Just continue with the exam!"  
"But Ven, you're in danger. Go to your room." Aqua scolded.  
"No way, I've been looking forward to this- seeing you two become masters. I'm not going to miss it now!"  
"He can take care of himself." Terra supported. "He's been out there training just as hard as us."  
"Yeah!" Ven agreed. "Stay sharp Ven." Aqua reminded him, and the trio jumped into the fray.

Meanwhile Luke was arguing with Xehanort. "You knew this would happen! Didn't you! That's why you let me off the island!"  
"What is he talking about, Xehanort?" Eraqus asked with anger in hi voice.  
"He seemed so sad. Call it pitty on a broken heart." Xehanort bluffed.  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Seraph yelled as he broke out of the cuffs of light and jumped into the fray.

Aqua blocked a ball of light without noticing the ball behind her. She swiveled, but was caught off gaurd. She closed her yes expecting impact, only to see Seraph (though she thinks it is Luke) standing there. He winked at her before throwing his dagger at another ball and jumping to it.

Eraqus saw something strange that day. The entire time Seraph was fighting, he saw a large dark aura surrounding the young one, but he could also see a highly concentrated pool of untainted light shining in Seraph's chest.

'What is that?' Xehanort had other thoughts. 'Interesting.'

All the balls disapeared from the onslaught in just under three minoutes, leaving Seraph to fade and, once again, leave an unconcious Luke. Eraqus cleared his throat and Terra carried Luke to the masters. "Thank you Terra."

The apprentices again took there places after Luke was placed in the far seat. Eraqus walked towards Aqua and Terra.  
"That was unexpected, but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold." Eraqus explained. A small snort could be heard from Luke's unconcious form.

"Which brings us to your next trial," Aqua and Terra moved to the center of the hall and faced each other, keyblades drawn. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners- only truths, for when equalpowers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Both apprentices charged at each other. They locked keyblades before going at each other with quick strikes. When one slashed, the other parried, and this persisted for long enough so the clangs could wake up Luke. He openned his eyes to see Aqua perform a back flip out of the way of an uppercut from Terra. 'She's so pretty.'

Terra pressed further, causing Aqua to backstep before she retaliated and he repeated the motion. Aqua went for a forward thrust to Terra and missed his face by inches. His surprise led to him jumping back and letting his unarmed hand prepare dark energy. Realizing what he was doing, Terra swiftly put out the spell and resumed the fight.

A grin crossed Xehanort's duo continued to go back and forth, blow for blow for what seemed hadn't missed the sight of Terra using darkness.

-After the Duel-  
"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably- However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness inside you sufficiently in check, but there is always next time. That is all."

The master turned to Aqua as he finished his speech. In the corner, Ven was talking with Luke.

"Hi, I'm Ven. What's your name?"  
"I-It's Luke. What did I do? I don't remember anything, but a splitting migraine."  
"You snapped at the masters, broke through your restraints, and proceded to take out the orbs of light with us."  
"Oh? I didn't do anything bad?"  
"No. I thought you were scary, but you're actually quite nice. I can't see why the master wanted to attack you."  
"He wanted to attack me?" and the conversation continued from there, though not for much longer.

Seeing the master walking away, Ven ran over to comfort his friend that didn't become a master. Luke left the hall and napped on the grass outside, just beyond the stairs. Aqua followed him. She stood over him with a stern look on her face.

"Are you sure you remember nothing?" She asked, her face slightly red. "Nothing but a head splitting migraine. I'm sorry if I did anything destructive or embarrasing that I don't remember." Luke sat up with his legs crossed while Aqua put her hand to her mouth as if thinking.

"Maybe the master can help?" She said hopefully. Luke looked away, worried and saddened. "I don't know. He's changed. I could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes, even if they held no darkness."  
"Well maybe-"  
"No!" A wave of light radiated from his body. "I'm sorry Aqua, but I got what I wanted. I'm home again. In the meantime, you've got your friend to try and cheer up." Luke walked off towards the summit with the same thought inside his head.

"What did I do?"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Once again, thanks for being so patient. I'm sorry to you guys who wanted to read the story, but it wasn't there. (Muffinmilk and Artorius) That was entirely my bad. Rate, reply, and I'll see you guys next chapter. 'When things go wrong.' Bye! Also, guess which world will be explored first. Go ahead.


End file.
